I'm Movin' On
by A.Dee the Anglophile
Summary: Songfic to Rascal Flatt's "I'm Movin' On". People liked my other songfic, so here's this. Sirius moves on.


Disclaimer: Siri belongs to J.K. The song "I'm Movin' On" belongs to Rascal Flatts. 

A/N: Words go with lyrics below them.

After Azkaban, I was able to think of everything. Lily and James, Harry, Remus being alone. I was able to think about what I had done. Switching to Peter. I used to blame myself for that. But Remus and Harry helped me. I'm okay with it now, for the most part. I found that I grew from that time in Azkaban, though I'm missing twelve years of life. In there, I felt I was to blame, reliving the past every day. 

  
_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on  
_

I hid in Hogsmeade for awhile. In Harry's third and fourth years. I got familiar with a lot of the people. They were different, but always, especially when I first escaped, there was the terror, and the whispered, "I hope Sirius Black will stay away, He wouldn't dare, with Hogwarts and Dumbledore so near." I always had to stay a dog. Padfoot was the only thing they knew about me. I moved to the Forbidden Forest when the Dementors started patroling the streets in Harry's third year. There was a tree there that I made a sort of home beneath. The same tree I used to sit under with James and Remus, when we snuck out together,

__

  
I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on  


When I finally was cleared, I found that Remus had forgiven me and Harry had accepted me. They wanted to make me part of their family. And so I was no longer alone. I sometimes reflected on the time that had passed. I had missed so much in the time I was in Azkaban. I decided that would have to stop.

__

  
I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone  


And so I decided to leave. I sold things of value, packed up whatever wouldn't sell. I hopped on my flying motorbike (which I had gotten back from Hagrid) and drove out of town, stopping only to fill up the tank. A couple hundred miles away, I started reflecting again. It's a bad habit. I knew I had loved Harry, and Lily, James, and Remus, and even, yes, Peter. But love doesn't conquer all, and I got stuck in Azkaban. Imagine, it took losing everything for that to hit me. Love doesn't conquer all. I wondered if maybe I'll be able to finally forgive myself if I just keep driving. And along came an eighteen-wheeler…

__

  
I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road

I'm movin' on  


And that's how I got here. Beside the road, nearly dead. Ambulances have arrived now, and police cruisers. And…yes, it's Remus and Harry. At least they care. Harry kneels next to me on my left, with Remus on my right. "Sirius, what were you thinking?" Remus asked, tears streaming down his face. Harry was crying too. I don't answer, just say, "I love you both," and close my eyes. Harry starts screaming for a doctor or someone. I hear someone say, "I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, it's too late. And then I'm floating away…

__

  
I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on

I look around, and see someone standing by a door. "Hello Padfoot," he says. I smile and reply, "Hi Prongs." Together, we look down at the scene below. "They'll move on," James says sadly. I look at him and repeat, "They'll move on…"


End file.
